A vida perfeita The perfect life
by MiLa WeAsLeY MaLFoy
Summary: Gina finalmente tem a vida perfeita. Ela é bonita, popular e namora o menino-que-sobreviveu. Draco finalmente desafiou seu pai, Lucio, e está vivendo esperiências novas. Mas será que Gina é realmente feliz com Harry, como ele pensa que é?


Gina tinha tudo o que queria. Ela tinha uma boa escola. Ela era uma das garotas mais populares na Grifinória, sem mencionar a boa aparência. E ela tinha Harry. Eles começaram a namora desde o começo do sexto ano dela, o que não tinha sido há muito tempo. Digo, há três meses. Ela finalmente tinha a vida que queria.

Gina? Gina! Por que está demorando? Nos vamos ao café da manhã!- Harry gritou para o dormitório feminino da sala comunal da Grifinória. A porta estava aberta e Gina apareceu, ela estava linda, como sempre. Ela estava vestindo calça jeans que moldaram o corpo dela e com uma blusa New Found Glory com bordados azuis e pretos. O casaco pendurado frouxamente ao redor dos ombros.

Você esta bonita, Gina. - ele disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dela. Ela deu uma risada e lhe deu um abraço.

Obrigada. Vamos pro café da manhã agora. Tô morrendo de fome - ela disse pegando nas mãos dele, e saindo da sala comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

-Bom, bom, bom, se não é a Weasel e o Potter-cabeça-rachada - disse uma vos arrastada atrás deles. 

Cai fora, Malfoy - disse Harry, sem olhar em volta. Gina rodou os olhos e Continuou andando.

Então, Weasel, finalmente o Potter retornou seus sentimentos? Tenho que dizer que é asqueroso ver vocês dois juntinhos - Gina virou-se para Malfoy.

Por que você não cai fora, Malfoy? Você é um pequeno comensal sujo que não tem nenhum amigo e usa os mesmos insultos sempre. Por que você não inventa algo novo? Hmm? Me diz isso. Nós falaremos com você quando você tiver algo novo! Bom! Olhe ao redor, Malfoy!- ela grita nome dele. Ela se vira e Harry ainda segura sua mão, puxando-a para o Salão Principal.

* * *

-Ual, Gina, você tá toda vermelha. Quem foi a vitima dessa vez?- Rony pergunta colocando comida em seu prato. 

Malfoy - responde Harry. Rony afirma que entendeu e continua seu café da manhã. Depois de alguns minutos, a vermelhidão das bochechas de Gina sumiram e ela começou a conversar com Hermione. Como sempre, elas estão falando sobre livros e aulas, ou isso ou aquilo, mas era provavelmente alguma coisa ligada a educação. Hermione não era de ficar fofocando ou ter uma conversa típica de meninas.

Você já terminou? - Harry pergunta a Gina. Ela diz que sim com a cabeça.-Gostaria de me acompanhar num passeio antes das aulas - ele oferece a mão dela para ela.

Claro, eu amaria. -ela diz, pegando a mão dele. Essa tem sido uma rotina diária para eles. Toda manhã, depois que ambos terminam o café da manhã, ele sempre faz essas duas perguntas, nessas mesmas palavras, e ela sempre responde da mesma maneira. Então eles passeavam, falando sobre qualquer coisa que venha na mente deles. Essa rotina normalmente termina com Harry levando Gina para a primeira aula dela do dia, Transfiguração com McGonagall.

Eu tive um passeio adorável, Harry - ela sussurrou e deu um beijo rápido, antes de entrar em sala.

* * *

Toda manhã depois do café, Draco ia dar uma volta com sua vassoura, esse era o único tempo que Draco tinha para ficar só ou pensar. Ele voava ao redor do castelo, pensando sobre sua vida e tentando ordenar seus sentimentos, suas convicções e suas prioridades. Ele não acreditava que seu pai tinha batido na cabeça dele desde seu nascimento. Havia uma coisa que ele soube sem dúvida: o pai dele era um idiota inútil seguindo um insensível, cruel bastardo. No seu 6º ano, ele tinha dito a seu pai que não tinha nenhuma intenção de se tornar Comensal da Morte quando fizesse 18 anos. 

Quase diariamente, Draco via Gina e Harry andando de mãos dadas. Ele tinha os observado antes. Eles falavam e estavam confortáveis um com outro. Draco sentia alguma coisa dentro de si, um sentimento que ele não conseguia descrever. O que ele viu o fez doer dentro de si. Ele teve um desejo de ter uma relação forte, sólida como a deles, e não por uma noite apenas.

O que ele não sabia era que Gina estava atenta a presença dele. Mas, Harry nunca notasse, ela podia vê-lo seguindo-os a uma distância segura. O que a confundiu é que ele tinha feito isso muitas vezes, mas não tinha lançado nenhum insulto em direção a eles. Na realidade, ela observou que ele às vezes tinha um olhar doloroso, ardente na face bonita dele.

Todos de Hogwarts tinha ouvido da briga de Draco com seu pai. Era simples, realmente. O pai de Draco, Lucio, queria que Draco tornasse Comensal da Morte, e Draco recusou. Depois disso, Gina não tinha certeza do que era verdade e o que não era. Havia rumores dizendo que Lucio tentou o torturar a ser Comensal com a Maldição Cruiciatus. Francamente, Gina não teria ficado surpresa se Lucio executasse uma Maldição Imperdoável na própria carne dele e sangue. Ele era insensível.

Quando ele pensava que ninguém o via, Draco baixava a guarda dele, suas emoções apareciam na pele bonita dele. Durante esses raros momentos, Gina tinha o observado antes. Ela via dor, desejando, e às vezes o olhar dele amolecia e ele parecia um pouco... feliz. Ela desejou saber o que poderia fazer Draco Malfoy feliz, além de torturar as pessoas. Mas, ultimamente ele não estava aborrecendo ninguém. Isto confundiu mais Gina, Não que isso compensasse os anos de deboche que ela tinha aturado dele.

"_Olha como Potty não gosta muito de sua namorada, Weasley", Malfoy zombou dela e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto ria. Gina cobriu sua face com suas mãos, e procurou a sala abandonada mais próxima, enquanto chorava._

Ela nunca esqueceria tudo o que ele fez e disse para ela. Não importava quão civil ele tinha se tornado, ela nunca cairia na dele. Embora a curiosidade dela, a estava matando por dentro. Pode alguma coisa ou _alguém_ fazer Draco Malfoy sorrir de verdade? Até mesmo ela teve que admitir, que ele ficava charmoso quando sorria. Não que ela tivesse visto um sorriso cheio antes. Esses momentos breves onde ele parecia feliz, os lábios dele pareciam se contrair, enquanto quase sorria, mas não totalmente. Ela não sabia como eles eram. Ainda, ela teve que saber...

* * *

**OI,  
**eu to tão feliz, a primeira fic que eu posto, ela não é minha, ela na verdade está disponível em inglês, é escrita pelo dRaCoSsExI.  
Eu quero deixar alguns recadinhos:  
**_Rejane:_** um beijaum pra você. eu adoro mto vc!  
**_Kelly:_** naum desisti, viu!  
_**Pri:**_ ainda naum é minha, mas um dia eu publico!

É isso, deixem reviews por favor! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!  
Vlw, bjos,  
M.M.  
_"Nunca brinque com os Malfoys, eles saum maus"_


End file.
